Ichigo's Bad Day
by Storyteller Shell
Summary: Ichigo is having a bad day. Can Ichigo's day get any worse? This is my first Bleach story. I am rating it T just to be safe. Let me know if I can reduce it to K plus.


**A reminder: I don't own the original characters just my characters. **

_An old lady was working in her flower garden. She turned and said, "Oh it you. I am glad that you have arrived. I am so excited about the story I am about to tell you. But first I wanted to introduce myself" _

_She turned and walked into a Japanese house. She sat down on a weaved, colorful rug on the floor. Than she continued, "My name is grandma Masayo. Have you ever had a bad day? I certainly hope it wasn't as bad as Ichigo's day was It all started..."_

It all started one morning when Ichigo woke up when his dad poured water over him…

Ichigo sat up, and yelled, "What? Dad, why did you pour water over me?"

Dad folded his hands and said, "It time for you to get up. Your alarm clock was going off. So I decided to wake you myself. Anyway you look pretty funny being soak-to-the bones." He laughed pretty hard until he was suddenly kicked out of Ichigo's room and banged against the wall.

The father slowly opened his eyes. He found a soaking wet, angry Ichigo standing over him.

Glaring down at his father, Ichigo said "You think that's funny. You didn't had to wake me up much less dump a bucket of water over me! My alarm clock was set. It didn't go off yet. You woke me up 2 hours early!"

Dad boldly said, "Well, I wanted to wake you up myself. Anyway you were making too much noise last night."

Ichigo angrily sighed and said, "Oh! You don't know when to stop arguing, do you?"

So Ichigo and his father continued to argue and fight for 1 ½ hours. After Ichigo finally manage to get away from his father. He went back to his room and got ready for school. As he was leaving his room, he heard Kon.

Kon said, "Good-bye, hopefully you are dry and in a better mood!"

Ichigo growled at Kon. Ichigo grabbed a toast and bid good-bye to his two sisters.

_So that how his day got started. You though that school would be better than the fight. Oh, you were in for a surprise. _

Right before Ichigo sat down his chair, someone yelled his name.

Ichigo said, "Great, what now?"

He turned and found the well-known bully walking towards him.

The bully stormed to him and stuck his face to Ichigo's face and said, "Hey! You better stop picking on my sister or else."

Ichigo stared at him like he was completely crazy. His face went from shock to puzzle and finally to anger.

Ichigo angrily said, "What? You have to be out of your mind. I am NOT the type to person that picks on people younger than me. Much less your sister! I didn't even know you had a younger sister."

The bully started to say something but was cut off when Ichigo suddenly said, "You can't just beat up someone without solid proof. What proof you have against me? Hm..."

The angry bully said, "Well!... I don't have to answer that. So there! I am whole lot stronger than you. That makes me older than you. I don't have to answers to you."

The bully smiled with satisfaction and folded his hands. He waited for Ichigo's reaction to that comment. He though, "Yes! I finally got him where I wanted him. Now he will have no choice but to submit to me!'

But before Ichigo could say anything the teacher came in. Everyone scrabbled to their desks. Ichigo glared at the bully and returned to his desk. Ie muttered, "Why does it always have to be me? This is turning out to be a bad day for me."

While Ichigo was muttering to himself, Chad, Uryū, and Orihime exchanged worried looks. Chad told them, "The bully doesn't even know what is hitting him. What should we do?"

Uryū said, "We need to stay by Ichigo's side for the remainder of the school day. The bully is looking for a fight with Ichigo."

The others nodded in agreement. So by lunchtime, not only Ichigo was pester by the bully but by other boys as well. The teachers even got on his nerves. For example, His P.E. Teacher couldn't decide rather have him do tracks, basketball, or something else. So the teacher had him running all over the place doing one thing after another.

So you might had imagine how Ichigo must've felt when he met up with his friends after school. The bully had finally quit pestering him after Ichigo gave him a lucky punch. That punch told the bully to never mess with Ichigo again if you want to get sent to a hospital. His friends were waiting at their usual meeting place by the old tree.

Chad saw Ichigo walking out of the school. He commented to the others, "Ichigo is really tired but angry. Should we warn him that Renji is looking for him?"

Uryū replied, "We better so. Even though he already mad at least he can expect it."

Orihime quickly added, "Remember, Renji is hopping mad, too!"

While they were talking, Ichigo was walking towards them muttering to himself, "Finally School is out. I don't know what is worse fighting with dad or dealing with people at school. I don't even know even know why dad even attacked or pour water over me. What are those friends of mine talking about now? About me no doubt."

The others stopped talking when Ichigo came up. Orihime said, "Hey Ichigo!" The others quickly exchange greetings.

Ichigo watched as his friends exchanged nervous looks. He sighed heavily and said, "Alright, spite it out. I know there is something you are not telling me."

Uryū finally told him that Renji was looking for him and was hopping mad."

Ichigo glared at his friends and said, "Great! Now, I have someone else that wants my head. Where is he?"

Chad told him, "He was at the river the last time we checked."

Ichigo turned around and stormed out of the school yard with his friends in tow. He spotted Renji standing by the river. What an angry face, Ichigo charged at him with a punch.

***Punch**!*

Ichigo sent Renji flying 20 feet back. Renji groaned and watched as Ichigo turned and stormed home.

Renji asked, " What the?...What is going on with Ichigo?"

Orihime replied, "Ichigo had a very bad day."

They helped Renji on his feet. Renji pulled out his phone and made a call.

Meanwhile Ichigo was walking home lost in thoughts:

Ichigo thoughts, "Oh man, can't my day gets any worse. I sure hope dad is not home. I am definitely not in any mood to fight him."

He arrived at a light brown, small house with a red roof. Ichigo took a deep breath and walked in. He looked around half-expecting his dad to attack him. But he didn't, in fact he was no where to be found. He sighed a big relief as he walked upstairs to his room.

Upon reaching his room, he overheard Kon muttering to himself.

Kon muttered, "I am so glad that Ichigo didn't find this. Oh she is beautiful. I wonder why..."

But Kon never finished the sentence because Ichigo had opened the door. Ichigo stormed over to where Kon was and grabbed the magazine.

Ichigo practically yelled at him, "What! So this is what you have been doing while I've been gone. What have I told you about these?"

Kon became angry and jumped on Ichigo to take away the magazine. But as he was jumping a box of magazines fell over. Kon stared at the fallen box and slowly met Ichigo angry eyes.

Ichigo screamed, "KKKOOOONNNN!"

Kon blurted back, "Well, I have to entertain myself somehow. You have no right to take my property."

With that Kon attacked Ichigo. But Ichigo was quicker, he grabbed the box of magazines and threw them in the Dumpster.

Suddenly his his phone ranged and he answered, "What Now!"

Rukia said, "Yes Ichigo? It me, Rukia."

With that, Ichigo fell to the floor.

_She laughed, "Well, it was funny though. I bet Ichigo was glad for that day to end. It just to show you that even popular people have bad days too. Well, that is the end of the story . Come by again, and I will tell you another story . Bye-bye."_

_Than she went back to work in her flower garden._

**So how did you like the new addition? Now I want your opinion about the storytellers. You can either tell by review or rate it on the storyteller poll. It seems there is enough battles and not enough daily like activities. That is where I am headed with these Bleach stories. As always please review.**


End file.
